Darkness Returns (The Rewrite)
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: This is the rewrite of Darkness Returns. It has a different plot then the first one. Instead of the dark power...it's something much more dangerous...
1. Prologue: How It Happened

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Prologue: How it happened…**

**Kyoya's POV**

"AND HE DID IT! GINGKA WON IT!" The annoying announcer, Blader DJ, yelled. Gingka stood in front of us and he swayed a little. He looked at his bey and collapsed. We all rushed forward to make sure he was okay.

"Gingkie!" Yu cried. Several others called his name, including myself. I didn't want my rival to die….who else would I battle after crushing everyone else?!

Gingka woke up and looked a little confused. Just then, the helicopters landed and Benkei rushed over, screaming my name. I got out of his reach and everyone was reunited. We all got ready to leave when I saw it happen.

A dark purple lighting shock came out of the abyss and hit Gingka in the small of his back. Gingka jerked a little and Dynamis and Kenta, who were walking with him, asked what was wrong. I heard Gingka down-play it with a laugh.

Maybe it was nothing….I'd say it was my imagination but I don't have one. We all loaded onto the different helicopters and took off away from that nasty island. I never want to see that place again…

Unfortunately, I had a very bad feeling we'd be seeing it again really soon….

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. So, this is the beginning of the rewrite. I figured I'd go ahead and post the prologue. **

**So can anyone guess what the new thing is? I sorta dropped a hint in here. *Coughs* FOURTH PARAGRAPH *Coughs* **

**Anyway, the first chapter won't be post for at least a week, maybe two. I've got some school I have to do with exams, and I have other stories to work on also! **

**Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think about this Darkness Returns. Till next time, TTYL **


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Madoka's POV**

"HUH?!" I shoot up from my desk at the sound. I look around the semi-lit room and pant a little. I scratch my neck as I look around. The boys, Kenta, Yu, and Tithi, demanded on staying together so they sleep on the floor. Masamune and King, somehow, fit on the couch together. Tsubasa and Hikaru had taken the rest. Gingka was here though. He had stayed and was on the floor in my room.

Everyone's still asleep so I look back at my desk. The clock says it's five in the morning.

Whatever that sound was… I hear it again. It sounds like it's coming from my room. I walk down the hall and crack open the door. Inside everything's quiet. Gingka snores a little and his snot bubble increases and decreases with his breathing. I smile a little and start to shut the door.

I hear that sound again… it's like a growling animal. I turn and see nothing. I peak in the room but everything's fine. I walk back to the main room with my desk and everyone's still asleep.

"I guess it's just me." Just then, my stomach rumbles and I head to the kitchen. I get into the fridge when I see a purple light behind me. I stand up and look around but it's gone. My eyes zip back and forth but nothing's out of the ordinary.

"Madoka…." I turn and see Gingka standing on the other side of the fridge door. I gasp and put my hand on my chest.

"Gingka!" I pant before I ask him. "What are you doing up?"

"I just had a nightmare and came to get a drink." He rubs his eyes sleepily. I laugh a little and push a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

"I thought I gave you a water bottle. I'll go check while you can get a drink in here." I hand him a water bottle and go to my room.

"Ah!" the sound escapes as I walk into my room. Everything's in shreds. I reach down and pick up a broken picture of my mom, my dad, and me.

"Oh…" I turn back to see Gingka in the door.

"Who could have done this?!" I demand as tears start to well up. "You were the only one in here."

"I don't know, Madoka. I didn't do it!"

"I know, Gingka. Whoever did…" I can't finish before the tears start falling.

Gingka holds me while I cry. It's stupid of me to cry right now but my room and everything I have is broken and trashed.

Gingka grunts and I think I'm putting too much weight on him so I lean back a little. He then pulls me close again and I dismiss it.

A couple minutes later, he grunts again and he turns his face away.

"Gingka?" I touch his cheek when he growls at me. I gasp and move back a little. He looks at me, his eyes completely black with purple irises. He growls and starts moving towards me. He grabs my arm and slams me against the bed framing. Everything starts growing black as I feel a wet sticky substance on my forehead. The last thing I hear is Gingka growling.

…

"AHHH!" I scream as I shoot upward. The image of Gingka flashes before my eyes as a hand lands on my shoulder. Something white is covering my face and I start freaking out.

"Madoka! Madoka!" I hear a voice but I can't tell who it is. Several more call my name but they all sound like Gingka's growls.

"Here!" A ton of cold water splashes over me and I squeal a little. I realize it's a towel over my eyes and I remove it. I look around and see all of my friends are here. Masamune, Tsubasa, and Dynamis stand over me. Kyoya stands at my feet with an empty cup and smirk.

"She's alive!" Yu exclaims before he shrinks back a little. "Not the time…"I hear him say quietly as he and Tithi start talking.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa's hand was the one on my shoulder and remains there. He meets my eyes and I gulp a little. I'm still panting and I nod my head.

"What happened?!" I ask. Masamune moves and Aguma hands me water. I start to drink it as Masamune relays what happened.

"I woke up last night to you and Gingka talking. I watched as you went back to your room and a couple minutes later, Gingka followed. I got up to get a drink when I heard a growl. I ran back to your room where Gingka and you were unconscious. You were bleeding so I called Tsubasa. He and the others came over and we got you and Gingka bandaged up. Gingka's sleeping in the other room. We brought you in here."

"Why were you panicking?" Kenta asks. He comes up and smiles at me.

"I…"

"What we should ask is what happened last night?" Kyoya speaks up.

I don't exactly know…Gingka was….

"I don't know." I lie through my teeth. "I went back to my room and Gingka came back to…and then I remember some growling and tearing. Next thing, I know…I'm here." I hope no one calls me on my bluff but, of course, King does.

"Then why were you calling out Gingka's name in your sleep? You sound afraid of him." I gulp before I think of something.

"I was having a nightmare about Gingka and Rago's battle." That's believable.

"Alright fine." Dynamis ends the conversation.

"Hey guys…" We all look over at the hallway entrance where Gingka stands. He looks like he did last night before whatever happened."

"Gingka…good. We needed to talk to you." Dynamis says with a very serious face. "We need you to tell us what happened last…"

** Thanks for reading. I know that this doesn't really make that much sense but it will much later in the story. It's just the beginning of the story so…**

** So what did you think? I had fun typing this chapter. See, when I'm writing, I act out how the characters are feeling so I can get the right emotions. The scene where Madoka woke up…that was funny. **

** Thanks for reading and tell me if you have any questions or...whatever. Review please. As I said, I know it doesn't make sense but I promise it will. Till next chapter, TTYL! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: The Attack **

**Madoka's POV**

It's been two weeks since the Gingka incident. Gingka had backed up my story so it was dropped. But I'm still watching. Gingka's been acting like normal. No more growling or glowing eyes so I wonder if it was a nightmare or not. I can't decide.

It's a sunny day and everyone's at the park. Kyoya and Benkei are battling nearby and several other battles go on at the same time. I sit on the sidelines with Gingka, who's waiting for his turn to battle. I'm recording the different battles and getting more data.

"Hey, Madoka…" Gingka plays with his scarf nervously.

"What's up, Gingka?" I ask as I continue typing. No response comes so I look at him. I tap his shoulder and he jumps a little.

"What?"

"Well, you asked me." I smile but he doesn't. His hand jerks a little and he inhales sharply.

"Madoka…"

"Gingka…what's wrong?" He stands up sharply and runs towards Chris. The two collide and Gingka lands over by King.

"Dude, what's going on?" King cries out in surprise. Gingka turns and growls at him. King shrieks and backs up.

"GINGKA!" Several people call.

"What's going on?"

"Gingka, what's wrong?"

"Gingkie?!"

"GRAHHH!" Gingka yells as he goes wild. He tackles Chris and King while Dynamis and Aguma try to get him off.

"Gingka! Stop it!" Kenta and Masamune shout. Dynamis and Aguma get him up but he gets out of their grip easily. Tsubasa, Kenta, and Masamune try and succeed. They try to restrain him but he jerks in their grip.

"Dude, what's going on?" Kyoya questions.

"I have no idea." I join the little group. The three boys get some assistance from Aguma and Dyanmis but Gingka's still struggling.

"Gingkie?" Yu asks as Tithi fearfully peeks out from behind him.

"You won't win…I will rise again!" Gingka growls. He laughs evilly before falling unconscious. He slumps forward but doesn't fall. Several different looks are exchanged before Gingka moans a little.

"Ugh…" He looks up and glances around with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Gingkie?" Yu steps forward. He smiles and Gingka shares it.

"Um, quick question…" He says. "Why are you guys holding me like that?"

"Cause you went crazy on us!" King shouts. "Coo coo, off your rocker, insane, mad!" Chris stops him with a hand to his shoulder.

"What he's saying is you started going nuts. You attacked us and said some pretty creepy things."

"But…no, I didn't." Gingka looks back at his restrainers. "Can you let go of me now?" They share weary looks and it ended with Tsubasa, Masamune, and Aguma standing a couple feet away, watching with eagle eyes.

"Yeah you did." Tithi peeks out again. "You tackled Chris and tried to attack others."

"I swear I didn't."

"What's the last thing you remember doing?" I interrupt.

"The last thing…sitting talking with you." He looks at me with big, pleading eyes.

"Okay, what then?"

"I remember I was going to tell you something and then…nothing. Next thing I knew, I was being held here with everyone looking at me like that."

"This is weird…"

"It sounds like sleep deprivation." Chris puts in after Aguma's comment.

"What's that?"

"It happens when a person doesn't get enough sleep. They can't function properly and sometimes fall asleep out of nowhere. Gingka, have you every sleepwalked?"

"No, not that I know of."

"First time for everything." Benkei comments.

"Why don't we call the Director and see what he thinks?" Kenta adds. Several murmurs voice agreement and I send a quick note to Ryo Hagane.

"Gingka, sleepwalking? He did it when he was a kid. It was hilarious, this one time, he tried to come into the living room and he thought it was the bathroom. He was ab…"

"DAD!" Gingka cries while several bladers laugh.

"Anyway, Sleep Disorders are mostly caused by stress. Gingka, are you stressed?"

"But that doesn't explain why he attacked us!" King says.

"A nightmare…people, sometime, react like that to nightmares. It can be possible. We'll look into it."

"NO!" Gingka screams out of nowhere. His hands fly to the place over his heart. He steps back and groans loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asks. Gingka shakes his head and takes off. He runs out of the Bey Park and away from us. Several of us race after him but he's gone.

"Where could he have gone?" I whisper.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**It was a little all over the place but I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So now, Gingka is missing and they gotta find him and help him. Dun Dun Dun.**

**I did do some research about sleep disorders and most of them come from stress like I said. I was going to have it be blackouts but all the websites said those were from drinking beer and stuff. I decided to have it be sleep disorders. **

**So Review and tell me what you think.**

**One more thing, do you guys think I should add a story to my little writing cycle? Right now I update in this order: Darkness Returns, Secret: The Return of Roftle, and The Game…**

**I am thinking about adding a new story either Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure or Demons. (The summaries are in my story, author's note.)**

**So, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and TTYL.**


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Gingka

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: Finding Gingka**

**Madoka's POV**

"We've been out searching for hours…" Tithi says as he plops to the ground. Yu sits down beside him and hands him a water bottle.

"It's okay, Tithi." Yu tries to smile. I smile a little as I realize how much Yu has grown up. He hasn't changed a lot but he's not the little boy we meet three years ago.

"No sign?" Tsubasa jumps down from a nearby tree. His eagle lands on his shoulder and puts it head down. He strokes its feathers and looks around the crowd.

"WHERE COULD HE BE?!" King shouts. Masamune places a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how we're going to find him." He looks to the west where the sun is setting. "We're losing daylight."

"Nothing either?" Kyoya joins the group with Benkei behind him.

"Nope…"

"We checked the old Face Hunters Base and the river side."

"We covered all the Burger Joints in town." Tithi says.

"We hit the old Coliseum, but he wasn't there." Kenta and Dynamis look down.

"I checked the B-Pitt." I add.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Oh, I'm an idiot!" Yu stands up and hits his forehead.

"What?" Aguma asks.

"Guys…Where did Gingkie grow up?"

"Um…." Masamune and King scratch their heads.

"Koma Village!" I answer.

"Right…so where does Gingkie go when he's down?"

"KOMA!" Kenta shouts. He hugs Yu. "Yu, you're a genius!"

"Hehe…I know." He smiles.

"We'll head their tomorrow." Kyoya speaks up. "We can't make it tonight…"

"That doesn't matter!" I stomp my foot, bringing everyone's attention to me.

"But Madoka…"

"NO! I'm going tonight!" I run out of the park and towards the B-Pitt.

"MADOKA!" I hear behind me. I get close to the B-Pitt before I hear it. The sound of running feet get closer and a pair of arms grab me.

"LET GO!"

"You're not going to find him tonight!" Kyoya growls in my ear. I'm surprised he was the one to stop me but I struggle in his arms.

"Gingka's out there alone and hurt." I kick his leg and bite his hand. I jam my elbow into his ribs and that makes him release me. He coughs and I step away, turning to face him.

"Why do you wanna go tonight?! You won't find him. Gingka's smart. He'll find shelter for the night." He gets out.

"Because…he's my friend! Sure, he attacked me with the same glowing eyes two weeks ago but that doesn't matter!"

"Wait, he did attack you?" Kyoya meets my eyes. The sun's almost done and street lights flicker on.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. SOMETHING'S WRONG AND I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" I yell. I run inside and leave a note for my dad on my desk. I grab a couple of things quickly and run upstairs. Kyoya stands there with his backpack and closed eyes. He opens one when he hears my footsteps and smirks a little.

"Let's go."

"But…"

"You're not going out there alone." He starts for the door. I start to follow when I see a note he wrote.

_Guys, _

_ Went with Madoka to find Gingka…be back soon. Don't follow us...BENKEI, I mean it! _

_ Kyoya._

Even Kyoya cares enough to write a note to our friends. I run out the door and turn when I see him. I catch up and even quicken my pace a little to match his.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't try to match my stride. If you're that concerned, I'll slow down." He walks a little slower and I smile a little.

"I know a short cut, come on." He takes my wrist and pulls me forward.

"How?"

"Gingka took me to Koma once. He showed me the way he got there and back so fast. It's about a four hour journey this way." Kyoya rounds some corners and brings us to an underground cellar. He knocks on it and it opens ever so slightly.

"What was Gingka Hagane's childhood bey?"

"A Leone." He answers before the person even finishes. The door opens and an elderly woman stands there. I start forward when Kyoya stops me.

"She opened the door, why can't…"

"She has to invite us in first…" He whispers. The woman nods her head and motions for us to enter. Kyoya steps forward and places his Leone in her hands.

"The Strong Lion…"

"Even Brawn must fall to Spirit sometimes…"

"Welcome, Kyoya Tategami and Madoka Amano." Kyoya pulls me down into the cellar.

"How did she know my name?"

"Gingka's showed her pictures."

"Who was that?"

"Who else, his grandma." Kyoya continues forward. I glance back but the woman's gone. That was Gingka's grandmother….whoa.

Kyoya and I continue walking for four hours before coming to an exit. Kyoya pushes it open and we are met with the forest outside Koma.

"Which way?" I ask. I glance around the dark woods as Kyoya mutters to himself. I see a small flash of blue and white.

"GINGKA!" I yell and rush after it.

"Madoka, wait!"

"GINGKA! GINGKA!" I yell as I push through branches and brush. I come to a clearing but there's no one there.

"Gingka?" I call. I can't see anything.

A growl starts up behind me. I turn slowly and see a wolf bearing its teeth at me. I gasp and start to back up as it moves forward. I look around for something to defend myself with.

"AH!" I trip and land on the ground. The wolf seems to grin at this and walks towards me quicker. I start crawling backwards, fighting fear as the animal gains ground.

"AHHH!" I scream as the wolf stands over me. I hear a grunt and yelping. I open my eyes, not even realizing I had shut them. I vaguely see the wolf run away then a purple lightning bolt lights up the forest. I see its creator. Gingka stands there, panting. He falls to his knees and I rush over to him.

"Gingka!" I get close when he sees me.

"No…stay back!"

"Gingka…"

"STAY BACK!" The dark off the forest conceals most of his face from me but I can tell by his eyes that he means it. I don't need to see his face to know what he means.

"Madoka!" Kyoya finally rushes through. "I've been looking for you, where did…" He stops when he sees Gingka. I turn back to my friend and see he's started glowing a dark purple.

"Please…Kyoya, take Madoka back to Metal City."

"We aren't leaving without you!" He says.

"Kyoya…I can't come."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I WILL KILL ALL MY FRIENDS IF I COME BACK!" Tears form in his eyes.

"Gingka…" I take a step closer. He turns at me and yells again.

"STAY BACK! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!"

"You won't!"

"Yes, I will!" he pants. "I have a part of Nemesis inside me…" I feel my eyes widen. "And I can't stop it." He finishes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter! **

** What'd you think of the whole Kyoya and Madoka thing going off to find Gingka? It was really hard to include all the different characters so I kinda…cut them out for right now. They'll be back but later. **

** So…*rocks back and forth on toes* What'd you think of my cliffhanger? *smiles and nods* I think I did really well. I added a little more then I meant to but that's okay. So yeah, I update TWO stories without 24 hours. I am totally awesome. =D **

** Anyway, I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts and feelings in the review box below. *Points down to it. When this doesn't work, picks up and shoves in your hands* NOW REVIEW! =D **

** So yeah, TTYL! **


End file.
